Starlight Stories
by xandramk
Summary: Based off of a Pottermore character, Starlight Mahogany goes to Hogwarts and has many magical adventures.
1. Waiting for her Letter

It was only mid June but the young lady was sitting by the window thinking about school. How many new friends would she make? What house would she end up being in? What classes would she excel at? The wind blew through the window blowing her long dark hair. It was tied up in a pony tail that started low near her neck and ended just above her waist. She wore a tall pointed hat that muggles thought the average witch would wear. She stared in the sky and looked for any incoming owls even though she knew her owl wouldn't come until at the earliest mid July. She sighed and pushed up her giant glasses that happened to cover her small and underappreciated ice blue eyes.

"Star it is a waste of time sitting in front of that window. Your letter will come in due time." The older woman was sitting at the nearby kitchen table eating breakfast and looking at a muggle paper trying to solve the daily crossword puzzle. "Why don't you do something productive with your time, like reading a book or solving a puzzle from one of today's papers?" Star glanced at the small stack next to the front door. The Mahogany's would receive all of the papers that were published within a 100 mile radius thanks to a muggle specialist at the ministry, of friend of Star's mother.

"Mum can I have 50 pounds and go into London? Take notes on what muggle students do on summer vacation?" She asked as she approached the kitchen table giving her mother a pledging look. Although she just turned 11 years old a few months ago she still looked like she was only 8. Her face was young, with a pale complexion high cheek bones and full light pink lips. Her nose was small and a bit squished which looked like a small button you would press to make her smile, which is what would often happen when anyone touched her nose. She was also exceedingly short for her age and skinny as a stick, she often though about how terrifying it would be to look like a child her whole life. But often her childish looks would deceive people into getting what she wanted, so to persuaded her mother she pouted her lips and looked up through her glasses towards the older woman.

"It was difficult for me to get that muggle money and I would like to save it. Plus your father doesn't like when you spend so much time around muggles. Why don't you head to Diagon Alley, maybe buy a nice set of school robes, and maybe look at owls." Star sighed and walked back towards the couch where a book "Hogwarts, A History" was sitting waiting to be read for a third time. She dramatically sat down, adjusted her hat, sighed heavily so her mother could hear her disappointment, then picked up the book and started reading.


	2. First Day

Star was sitting alone on the train quietly observing the students walking around making noise keeping track of the first years that were yet to be sorted as well as all of the other students and counting how many students in which house. Currently she counted 12 first years, 4 girls and 8 boys, 3 Gryffindor boys, 2 Ravenclaw girls, 1 Hufflepuff boy, 2 Hufflepuff girls, and 2 Slytherin boys trolling about on the train, yet none of those people bothered to look into the compartment that Star was in, she expected to be alone for although she was a great friend to a few people, mostly muggles that she would sneak off to visit, her parents Charlie and Ami Mahogany preferred Star to stay inside and study rather than play with friends. This was due to the fact that Charlie and Ami have been strict with Star so she would end up in the Ravenclaw house as most of the Mahogany family did. Only her aunt that married into the family and her mother's only bother weren't in the Ravenclaw house, that and her cousin Andy. Like his mother, Noopur Mahogany, or as Star liked to call her Aunt Nono, Andy was a Hufflepuff. Star liked that her uncle Jonathan married a Hufflepuff who was a transfer student from India, even though his family had this ridiculous tradition of marrying Ravenclaws. Star sighed as she also longed to be different, in her heart she hoped to be in any house besides Ravenclaw although it would suit her very well and her parents would be plenty displeased if she didn't end up in that particular house. She looked at the old Ravenclaw clothing her mother forced her to take to school. She took a long look at the window pretending not to pay attention to the person who just entered the train compartment.

"Starlight, are you enjoying your ride?" Star knew who it was that entered so she didn't bother to look over at him but just nod. A few seconds later a chocolate frog jumped onto her lap. "I got that for you off of the trolley. I knew that would help with the nerves."

"Thanks Annie" Star said as she quickly grabbed the chocolate frog and almost in a vicious fashion chomped off the frog's head, while still looking outside of the window. It was starting to rain gently and Star found it peaceful.

"Star…don't call me Annie." Star giggled and turned to her older cousin. Andy looked more like his mother just like Star looked more like her mother as well. Andy had a dark complexion, a long nose that just fit his oval face and long dark curly hair down to his broad shoulders. The only real Mahogany feature that both Andy and Star had were blue eyes, yet Andy's eyes were a bit darker and you couldn't stop staring at them, it was an unusual sight to see an Indian boy with blue eyes. Star closed her eyes, tilted her head, and gave her cousin a big smile. Then she quickly stuck her tongue out and both of them started to laugh. It was nice for Star to relax once in a while especially spending time with her cousin, so she made sure to make every moment count. But when she looked towards her bag and saw her mother's old clothing, her cheery personality disappeared into stress of sorting.

"Andy, which house will I be sorted into?" Star said keeping her smile but having a slight inflection that reflected worry and despair. Andy sighed even though his mother was a Hufflepuff, his father, uncle, and grandfather constantly pushed him to study so that he would end up in the Ravenclaw house. Although it turned out that he inherited more than his looks from his mother. Andy knew that Star had the same pressures from the family to keep the tradition alive.

"It doesn't matter what our family wants you to be in a certain house, just remember to let the sorting hat see who you truly are." He gave her a reassuring smile and glanced out of the compartment. Star looked out and saw the back of a young girl probably about Andy's age with red hair wearing a puffy scarf with the Hufflepuff colors of yellow and black. Andy didn't drop his gaze, "I have to go, and I'll see you in the Great Hall later tonight." He dashed out of the compartment leaving Star feeling a bit more relax and more excited about heading towards Hogwarts. Although she wondered why the Andy had rushed off it simply passed her thoughts as more students started walking by, more and more seemed to be changed into their school robes, this was a small hint that they were approaching the final destination. As she got up to gather her things and quickly change into her robes she saw a Slytherin boy looking at her. His hair was dark brown, medium length and slicked back, emerald green eyes, with an oval face that had a pale tone. His clothing was clean and sharp and was of the highest quality, his green and sliver tie looked brand new and he seemed to be a second year. The stared at each other for a few seconds until the boy developed a quirky smirk and then winked at Star then dashed away. Star was stunned for a moment. Not that she hung out with many boys on a normal basis but when she did most found her to be too cheery and talkative, and she would often talk about weird and confusing topics. So when that Slytherin boy winked at her she just froze, and then because to her it was a very traumatic event she simply forgot it ever happened then went along with her business.

When the train stopped Star made sure that she was one of the last students off the train. Although she enjoyed the company of people, she most certainly did not enjoy crowds of people pushing her around. She looked around dressed in her robes that swallowed her body and there it was, to her left, Star saw a giant castle that was to be her home and the place where she would receive her magical education for the next seven years. Excitement rushed to her as a smile grew on her face, she had been waiting so long and it is finally here.

"All first years with me." A deep voice announced. Star noticed a group of first year students standing on the other end of the platform waiting for something or someone; she was guessing they were all waiting for the man with a deep voice. In that moment a huge shadow loomed over Stars petite body. She turned to see a giant, literately a giant, about three times as tall as little 4'9" Star; he had shaggy brown hair as well as a large beard. "Little one." She looked all the way up to his face and saw a sweet giant smile although she could tell that he wasn't a full blood giant he was still a huge force to be reckoned with. "Looking at you I am guessing you're a first year."

"And looking at you I am guessing giant or at least half giant." The large man produced a low yet vociferous laugh.

"You would be right about me being a half giant little miss…"

"Starlight Mahogany, but you can just call me Star." She smiled and she knew that she would enjoy this man, because he was so happy and positive. "And who might you be?" she asked.

"Well I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys an' Grounds here at Hogwarts. Yeh can call me Hagrid. Now we best be on our way, I hope yeh don't mind ridin' to Hogwarts in a boat with a half giant." He looked down at her and gave her a crooked smile as she looked up to him shook her head and returned the smile. They headed towards the shore where students as well as the boats waited for Hagrid to return. Star came to the conclusion that there were not very many first years as most boats were only half filled with bubbling students. Star joined in the lead boat with Hagrid and he led the others towards the castle. Star being a person to observe her surroundings seemed a bit distracted, like she wanted to say something but was holding back. Her eyes kept heading back up to the giant man instead of noticing the wonderful architecture of the castle, or the two red-head boys who were making funny faces towards her.

"Hagrid, I was just thinking that if you are a half giant that must mean that your mother was a giant and your father was a human." She said in a shy yet still blunt tone as she stared a hole into Hagrid's back.

"Well yeh'd be right Miss Star an' how did yeh figure that out? I bet you are a little Ravenclaw in the making." He let out another laugh but he wasn't able to see Star's new awkwardness that appeared through her body language. She struggled to sit still and attempted to stay quite but she couldn't help it she had to tell him.

"There is no way a human female could have sexual intercourse with a male giant, he would surely break her pelvis in half!" It was logical for Star to think this way yet she knew how it could be very embarrassing for Hagrid. Then she let it slip the question that was on her mind ever since Hagrid told her he was a half giant. "I just want to know if your mother actually felt any pleasure during intercourse just because your father would be small compared to her." Both Hagrid and Star were red in the face, for Hagrid it was the thought of his parents having sex, for Star it was for knowingly asking an awkward question. "Sorry Hagrid, I didn't mean too…well I bet your mother never talked about sex…can we just pretend like this never happened?" Hagrid gave out a low yet awkward chuckle and Star stared at the water that they were gliding across on.

"Well it looks like yeh are a Ravenclaw in the makin'. Eh?" He gave her a half crooked smile and let out a sigh which Star took no offense to it, she knew what she said was very inappropriate. As the awkward yet calming silence continued they traveled closer to the schools fortress. Once they were lead to the underneath canals in Hogwarts Hagrid led the students up into the main castle area where they met a woman adorn in dark emerald robes and wearing a traditional hat.

"Welcome, I am Professor McGonagall deputy headmistress here at Hogwarts." But it seemed that Star was a bit distracted by the interior of the castle. She marveled at the architecture structure, the moving paintings, and the pure presence of magic. Her mind wandered off as McGonagall continued to speak about Hogwarts, the Great Hall, and the sorting process with the Sorting Hat, Star was absorbed the splendor of Hogwarts. Star was falling behind from the group of students and Professor McGonagall before she spotted something that made her stop completely in her tracks. It was him, the boy from the train, the memory was rushing back to her and her hand started twitching, sweat started drip down her forehead. Then she quickly remembered what she had read in a muggle medical book, these were symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD. Although nobody would ever have PTSD just because someone of the opposite sex winked at them, yet Star was having a mental meltdown. The Slytherin boy wasn't alone; he had two other friends that were tagging along with him.

He smirked and headed towards her as she stood glued to the rock flooring of the fortress. She tried a few of the coping mechanisms that she had read from the muggle medical book, they didn't work very well and Star came to the conclusion that muggles needed much more research on treatment of PTSD. As the three boys moved in closer to Star her feet started moving in one direction backwards, until she hit the wall she looked to her right and saw the doors to the great hall about 20 feet away yet the three Slytherin boys surrounded her with the winking boy stood right in front of her wearing the same sly smirk. "Is this the pretty first year you saw on the train Midnight?" The tall skinny boy to Star's right asked as he leaned in closer.

"I guess she is cute although she doesn't look like she is older than seven years old." The shorter stockier boy that was on her left exclaimed.

"I am eleven years old thank you very much." She glared at the boy to the left not noticing the boy called Midnight getting closer and closer to her. His right hand was up against the wall and was only a foot away from her. "Such courage, hopefully you won't be in that godforsaken of a house Gryffindor." Midnight lifted his left hand and tucked a few strands of Star's hair behind her ear. "You would make a fine Slytherin." The three boys all gave out a low chuckle but Star held her ground although she didn't have the courage to look at any of the boys in the eye she kept her head up and showed no fear.

"Well anything would be better than that stupid Hufflepuff house." The two nameless boys let out a chuckle but Midnight just stared at Star.

"What were you saying about Hufflepuff?" Star looked over the boy's shoulder and saw the girl that was on the train. Her face was so young Star almost thought that she was a 1st year if it wasn't for her Hufflepuff robes and her body language. Her wand was tightly gripped in her hand ready for anything. The two nameless boys had backed off, by leaving heading towards the great hall while Midnight stood his ground.

"There is no need to worry about me; I am going to try a muggle way of dealing with him." Star's face had an excited quality to it as a smile grew on her face. The young girl tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in a quizzical expression while the boy just chuckled.

"There is no muggle technique that can…" the boy tried to say until he let out a loud groan. It seemed as though Star's right knee had jabbed Midnight right in the groin area. She just smiled as the young red headed girl started laughing the Great Hall's door swung open with McGonagall watching in Horror.

"Ms. Hexibah Quill and Mr. Fury Midnight, you two should be seated with your houses, and Starlight Mahogany the sorting hat has been waiting for three minutes for you." Hexibah quickly scurried into the Great Hall with Midnight limping and moaning slowly behind her. Star put her head down and followed McGonagall. The light bit of chattering that was happening almost immediately ceased when Star entered and she felt every eye staring at her. When she approached the front she noticed the multiple professors including her new friend Hagrid who gave her an encouraging wink as well as the head master Dumbledore gave her a heartening nod. She then sat on the stool and took a deep breath as the hat was placed onto her head.

"Another Mahogany has come to Hogwarts I see. Very interesting, it seems you are full of curiosity and knowledge. No begging for Ravenclaw like your father?" Star was surprised to hear that her father had to beg the sorting hat for Ravenclaw but she focused and took a deep breath. It would only be the sorting hat's will that sorted her and not her own. "All right then, Hufflepuff!" A smile grew on her face on of the four incredibly long tables started cheering. She glanced over and saw her cousin already pushing people out of the way to make room for her. The hat was removed from her head and as she headed towards the Hufflepuff table she was creating a delicate yet exciting plan on how to destroy her mother's old school uniform.


End file.
